


When Dreams Come True

by screaminggay



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminggay/pseuds/screaminggay
Summary: The Winchester Boys move into the suburbs of Southern Ohio after their mother had suddenly died in a mysterious house fire. Dean has had chronic and bloody nightmares ever since the fire. These dreams always seem to circulate around him and another boy fighting monsters he never thought existed. Dean has a strange attraction to the blue-eyed, trench coat-wearing, black-haired beauty in his dreams and he intends to find him.Imagine his surprise when he sees him on his first day of school in a new town. What will happen when these dreams come true?





	1. Chapter 1

_I woke up in a dark and eerily silent forest. Suddenly, I heard a low guttural noise and bright, yellow eyes appeared behind the trees. Panic filled my stomach and worked it's way up my throat._

_"Oh, God," I thought, "I'm going to puke."_

_The eyes seemed to glow brighter and come closer. I took off running. My breath came out in hard pants as my feet hit the muddy ground unsteadily. I moved my head left and right trying to see my surroundings when I heard a twig snap behind me. The panic and fear hit harder this time. I could hear heavy breathing. My body was telling me to turn around, but my brain was telling me to run far, far away. My body betrayed my mind and I turned around, eyes closed. I felt a sharp pain in my head and then total darkness consumed me. A scream pierced the air as I fell._

 

I flung my eyes open and sat up to the heavy beeping of my alarm clock. I heaved my arm over and shut it off. I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily from the nightmare. They have always felt all too real. It felt more like a vision. It isn't the first time I've had a dream like this. I had been having these dreams ever since my mother, Mary, had died. I never knew why, my father, John Winchester, wouldn't talk about it. We had just moved into this small, but cozy two-story house, needing a new change of scenery.

I reluctantly got out of bed and trudged to the bathroom next door, not wanting to go to school today. It’s the first day at this new school since we’ve just moved here. I'm hoping to go by unnoticed here. I was something bad back in my old town and I want to change my reputation here where nobody knows me or my mistakes. After a quick shower, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. My little brother darted out of his room and slid across the wood floor before almost falling into his bathroom.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. He can never seem to wake up at the right time for anything. "Late waking up, Sammy?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

Sam mumbles something indecipherable.

I grabbed my favorite food out of the fridge: pie! I stuck my fork in the sweet pastry with heaven filling and noticed that it was past the time to go. It was 7:15 and classes start at 7:45.

"Come on, Sammy! We're going to be late!" I shouted.

Instead of Sam, I saw my dad walking down the stairs. He nods at me in acknowledgment, "I'm going to be out in the car. Come out when Sam is ready," John said in a low voice, void of any emotion. He had become detached ever since our mother died.

"I'm coming, Dean!" He shouted back. Seconds later I see my abnormally tall little brother come tumbling out of the bathroom.

I grabbed my school bag. “Grab your stuff and get a move on. Dad is already waiting out in the car." I informed Sam as he grabbed his supplies before we both shuffled out the door.

Here goes nothing, I sigh.

We both journeyed down the porch and onto the pavement where my dad's old '67 Chevy Impala was waiting with my dad in it. It's a beauty; I hope it's mine one day.

I hopped into the back seat and. I turned to look out the window and got caught in a daze thinking about the dream or nightmare or whatever I had last night. Whatever it was, it was downright creepy. I involuntarily shivered.

A loud beep interrupted my thoughts and made me jump. We had arrived at the school I'd be spending the rest of my high school career in. I hesitantly unbuckled my seatbelt and slowly got out of the car.

I noticed that Sammy was already out of the car and standing out on the sidewalk. Realizing that I actually needed to hurry, I quickly jumped out and tripped on the sidewalk, but managed time catch myself at the last second. I blushed at everyone who had noticed the catastrophe. Finally, I joined Sam on the sidewalk and we walked into the school office together and got our schedules.

I looked at my schedule and started walking, hoping to be able to find my locker.

‘Ugh, biology first period’. I noted at my first class. Biology isn’t my favorite class, and even then, I’d rather not have it first thing in the morning.

I wasn't looking where I was going until I ran into something soft and warm. I looked up, embarrassed, to see a boy about my age with raven black hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen plus he’s donned a trench coat. What a weird sight. "Hiya I'm Castiel Novak," the slightly familiar, but still mysterious boy said, smiling.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, I'm Dean Winchester," I replied. "I'm sorry for running into you. It's my first day and I just got my schedule," I started to ramble on before Castiel stopped me.

"You're new here!" Castiel said excitedly, not bothering to phrase it as a question. "May I take a look at your schedule?" I reluctantly handed him the wrinkled, folded up paper.

"Ah, it looks like you'll have first period with me. We should go so we're not late," he said with a smile. I followed the perplexing and beautiful boy into the school hallways and in a classroom. I stopped by the door entrance.

"Wait! I need to put my stuff in my locker first," I said in a rush. Castiel facepalmed. "Oh yeah! Sorry," the boy said, "Let's go now!"

Moments later we arrived at what I assumed was my locker.

"Is this it?"

"Yes, your locker combination should be at the top of your schedule. I'll wait for you," he said helpfully. I nodded in response.

I found the combination on the sheet and tried it out. It didn't work. I tried it twice more and it finally opened with a squeak.

I shoved my backpack into my small locker and grabbed the necessary items for my classes. I slammed the locker shut because I didn't want to be late on the first day. Talk about a bad first impression!

I nodded at Castiel. He took me in the classroom of science. I sat down my stuff on the desk and took the chair down. It made a loud thud as I dropped it on the tile floor. I scooted the chair in while it made a squeaking sound and sat down. I pulled my binder and pencil pouch to me. I got out a pencil just in case.

Moments later, a tall, lanky man walked in. He stood at the front of the room, studying his class until he met my eyes and smiled. The final bell rang signaling for the class to begin. He nodded at me and smiled. He wrote his name on the board.

I spent the next half hour listening to Mr. Turner drone on and on about genetics or something about biology. Finally, the bell had rung. I grabbed my bag and scurried out of the room. Castiel stopped me before I could escape to my next classroom.

"Dean, I'd like you to meet Balthazar and Samandriel." Castiel pointed to each one as he introduced them.

I looked up to see unfamiliar faces smiling at me; Balthazar had light brown hair and stormy eyes while Samandriel had a slightly darker shade of brown hair and green eyes like mine, but somewhat lighter.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Dean," I said.

The two said "Hi," at the same time. "So, do either of you know where the computer lab is? That seems to be my next class."

Balthazar said he knew and told me to follow him, so I did. I followed him up a set of staircases to the second floor. We traveled to the end of the hallway until we found the place we were looking for.

"I have this class also. It's quite easy, in my opinion. The assignments are basic," Balthazar says with an easy smile and opens the door for me and we walk in.

Balthazar was right: that class was very easy. The only work assigned was a paragraph about smoothies. I think I'll be able to ace this class. 

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly. I did not have an ounce of trouble finding my classes and now its time for lunch! I'm hoping I can sit with Castiel, Samandriel, and Balthazar. Balthazar catches me walking out of the music room and offers to walk with me to the cafeteria. 

"Do you think just can sit with you guys?" I ask with uncertainty.

"Sure," he replied. " I'm certain that Cas would love that." I give him a questioning look. He just shrugs in response.

We met up with Castiel and Samandriel in the cafeteria at what I assume is their usual table. "So, Dean, how do you like it so far?" Samandriel asks. 

"It's alright since we have to consider that it's school in general," I replied with a chuckle. All four of us laughed and we finished the rest of our food in silence until lunch was over.

The day dragged on and I was glad when I heard the final bell ring. I rushed to finish the social studies worksheet I had been previously working on then raced out the door to my locker.

It wasn't a bad first day after all, at least not what I thought it'd be like. I saw instances where new kids didn't for in very well and ended up being bullied. We have all seen that because it was very stereotypical. I saw that at my last school and I'm glad that wasn't me.

I grabbed my backpack and shoved my social studies book and binder into it knowing I need to finish the worksheet for homework. Homework on the first day? Wow!

I pushed opened the front doors and my eyes immediately went searching for my little brother, Sammy. He was the only family I practically had left, with my mom gone and my dad working 24/7.

I found him sitting at a table with a blonde haired girl. When I approached Sam, I put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. I laughed as he struggled to get out if my grip. After a few moments, I released him.

He huffed and glared at me. "Dean, you know I hate when you do that."

I chuckled, "Aww, come on Sammy, you know I was just kidding."

"Dean, when are you going to stop calling me that?" Sam queried in annoyance.

"Alright, alright. Aren't you gonna introduce me to your little friend?" I asked, pointing to the blonde sitting beside him.

'Brothers,' Sam muttered hotly underneath his breath.

" Dean this is Jessica, Jess, this is my big brother Dean." Sam introduced.

"Hey, Jessica. I'm Dean," I held my hand out for her to shake and she hesitantly stuck out her hand and grasped mine.

Suddenly, I heard someone shouting my name. I smiled apologetically at the two and spun around to see who it was.

"Hey, Dean!" I saw Cas walking towards us with two older looking boys who maybe seniors. One had blond hair with brownish eyes. He seemed to have a permanent scowl placed on his face. The older one had darker hair and hazel eyes. They both seemed to ooze confidence.

"These are my brothers, Lucifer and Michael," Castiel introduced as he pointed to each when he said their names.

Michael was the hazel-eyed one and Lucifer was the other from the looks of it.

"Hi! I'm Dean," I introduced myself to them.

They both nodded at me. Michael smirked slightly and Lucifer still had his stoic face, a scowl permanently placed there.

"So Dean. Who's this?" Castiel asked as he pointed to Sam and Jess's direction.

"Cas, I'd like you to meet my brother Sam, Sammy this is my friend Cas and his bigger brothers,"

"Hi, I'm Sam. Please refrain from calling me 'Sammy' like this imbecile does." Sam points at me.

"Will do," Cas laughs, a smile gracing his features.

"Anyway, nice to meet you Sam and Dean, but I'm afraid we have to leave," Lucifer's deep voice interrupts our conversation.

Castiel raises his eyebrows in discontentment and shrugs nonchalantly. "Alright. See you tomorrow Dean," he announced with a wave and walked away.


End file.
